The Quiet Hero
by Crystal Lightning
Summary: Percy has been laying low for what seems like forever. What happens though when a lost love comes to tell him troubles and ask for favors?....betrayal PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefore, I do not own any of these characters or any of the books.

Claimer: I do however, own this idea which I hope you enjoy to read.

ON TO THE STORY………….

It was a cold dreary November night, no stars were out, no light anywhere to be seen except for lamps still lit in windows. 

Percy walked home alone looking behind him once and awhile, he seemed to do that more often since Voldemort had returned to power. Everything had changed now. His family, his life, his dreams. 

Percy turned down a dark alley and walked to what seemed like a blank wall, he took one more glance behind him and pulled out his wand. He set the wand against the wall and a door appeared, which opened with a creak. The door revealed a nice, small, quaint flat, nothing to amazing in it but, for Percy it was home.

Percy entered the flat and quickly locked the door behind him, he proceeded to the nearest lamp and lit it. The flat was quiet and still, just the way Percy liked it, no one could bother him in such a hidden part of town. He turned around to walk into the kitchen area when he was met face to face with a familiar person.

In one clean swoop Percy head pulled out his wand and had it to the other persons throat. Yet calmly the other person just smiled.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, it such a rude way to welcome someone." The onyx haired woman replied

"What are you doing here? "HOW did you find me?!" Percy put his wand back into his pocket and walked around her to begin his late night dinner. He was very nervous at the fact she had found him but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of his routine.

"Looking for you." The woman finished shortly and followed him up into the kitchen.

"Why? My life is none of your concern anymore, Penelope." Percy disregarded the fact she was right behind him and began to head to a table.

Penelope was shocked at this remark but recovered quickly, "your life has always been important to me. What makes it any different now?"

"The fact, WE aren't together anymore." He sat at the table and began to eat the prepared food

Penelope stood in front of him dumb struck, she had searched for him all this time. But what for? He seemed not to care she was in his house, nor did he care that the only girl who had ever loved him was hurt so badly by his words.

"But-" Penelope closed her mouth, she didn't know how to respond. Of course she knew they weren't together anymore. They hadn't been together for a year now. 

Percy looked up from his food, and thought to himself 'Why now? Why did she look for me?' Percy looked at her and then looked down at his food, causing his glasses to slip down his nose. He pushed them back up but they just fell again and he didn't really want to deal with that now so he ignored them.

Penelope laughed to herself, no matter how old they got he always had that cute geeky persona about him. Penelope waited for Percy to look up again but when he didn't she stepped forward leaning on the table.

'Well better tell him now.' 

"Percy." Penelope waited but Percy kept eating.

"Percy." Percy's spoon stopped half way to his mouth letting what looked like slime fall off. But yet he still didn't answer.

Penelope finally getting fed up with no reaction tried one more time "I heard the job for Minister of Magic was open."

Percy laughed dryly, "I don't care."

Penelope sighed "Will you at least look up at me?"

Percy glanced up loosing his composure glancing into Penelope's eyes. "Y-yes?"

"Have you thought about the Order at all?" Penelope hesitated before asking.

Percy stiffened and quickly stood from the table. He briskly walked into his room and shut the door leaving Penelope alone. She looked around the room a little surprised at such a drastic reaction.

"Percy!" Penelope ran over to the door and began to knock on it. Then thought to herself 'Merlin! Why did the Order have to send me to tell him.'

Author's Note: This is just the beginning and if people like the story I will definitely keep going. So that means please, I would really appreciate it if you R&R! THANKS


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefore, I do not own any of these characters or any of the books.

Claimer: I do however, own this idea which I hope you enjoy to read.

ON TO THE STORY………….

Percy leaned against the other side of the door in amazement. "How did she find me?" 

He breathed deeply and stood up, again Penelope knocked at the door. Percy heard her muffled voice but was still not ready to open it. 

He walked over to his bed and began pulling off his robes, to reveal red striped boxers. As soon as he threw the robes aside the door clicked open.

"Why did you lock the door on me, Percy Weasley?" Penelope stood in the doorway with her wand in her hand.

Percy slowly turned around and saw Penelope, with a screech he said "PENNY!"

"Percy now I really must talk to you- Oh…. MY GOD! PERCY!" Penelope quickly covered her eyes and tried to find his robes to throw back at him.

She stepped forward blindly and tripped over a mound of dirty laundry, right into Percy. Percy's gentlemanly manner which was built into him by his mum, automatically made him catch Penny without thinking.

Penny quickly stood up and threw the robes at her feet, directly at Percy. "Please, just put these on."

Percy grabbed them, and hurriedly pulled them over his head. "I wouldn't have thought of it any other way." He said through the fabric.

When he finally had his robes back on, Percy faced Penny. "WHAT, are you doing in my room?!"

"I have to tell you something." Penny replied

"But, why in my room? You could have waited outside." Percy turned around and picked up his wand which had fallen out of his robes. His temper was rising but he did his best to keep it under control.

"Well, I'm sorry." Penny replied sarcastically. "But I really didn't think you would be changing."

"Okay." Percy sat down on his bed. "You have my attention, what is it you need?"

"First off… have you been working out lately?" Penny smiled but was turning bright red.

"Haven't you gotten more outgoing?" Percy retorted.

"That's what the Order does to you, it helps." Penny's smiled disappeared

Percy ignored the last comment. "What were you saying about something important?"

Penny began to pace the room but automatically came back to Percy and sat on the bed with him. "You have to come back."

"Well, that was blunt." Percy wasn't interested at all where this conversation was going.

"Will you for once in your life stop being so…." Penelope hesitated "So, pompous!"

Percy stood up from the bed. "If you are coming into my flat to lecture me, then you can leave."  Percy's temper was again beginning to flare, but he didn't try and stop it.

"Percy, I didn't mean it that way. It's just." Penelope broke off as tears began to flow down her face.

'Oh no, what did I do now?' Thought Percy as he intuitively began to try and console her. "What's the problem?  I'm really listening now."

Penny looked up into his blue eyes, (Author's Note: I'm not really sure of the eye color, but if anyone wants to tell me that would be helpful.) she wiped her tears from her face and began.

"I know it's not your fault." She first said and waited for a reaction but Percy didn't give any.

"That night, when you left. I know what happened and that's why I'm here." Penny was beginning to tear again and Percy didn't want that to happen.

"What do you mean you know? Why would you need my help?" Percy looked concerned but Penny started to wipe her tears. 

"You have to promise first that no matter what, you will sit on this bed and not leave, or cut me off. Promise." Penelope replied and Percy nodded.

"Ok, well, it's Ginny. She-She's missing." Penelope was abruptly cut of when she went flying onto the floor from Percy, he had jumped from the bed and was now standing right over Penny. 

"WHAT!" Percy's eyes were flaring with anger, as he glared deeply in to Penny's eyes.

"PERCY! Shut up!" Penny was sick of being interrupted. "Will you just listen and I will explain, if this was going to make you so hard to talk to we wouldn't have asked you for help." Penny stood up and glared right back.

"I'm sorry its just, How?!" Percy stepped back and took a deep breath trying to gain his composure.

"We don't really know what happened, she was shopping with Ron, Harry, and Hermione." Penny stopped waiting for an interruption, but when it didn't come she continued. 

"Ron told us that she wandered off after she said she saw someone she knew. After that no one has seen her since, but we suspect that one of the Death Eaters has taken her. See." Penny handed Percy a note from her pocket.

Percy glanced quickly though it and stuck the letter in his pocket. "What can I do?" 

Penelope saw the anger, hatred, sadness, and blame, in Percy faced. She was afraid for him.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I have midterms coming up so the next chapter might take awhile too. But don't let that stop you from reading. And as always THANKS EVERYONE! Please R&R I want to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefore, I do not own any of these characters or any of the books.

Claimer: I do however, own this idea which I hope you enjoy to read.

Authors Note: Ok the next chapter is here and I want you to enjoy it a lot. OH and there will totally be more chapters coming because I don't have exams and stuff anymore.

ON TO THE STORY………….

Penny didn't say anything, she didn't know or want to say anything. But Percy was not going to let this stop him. He walked over to the bedroom door and left, Penelope quickly ran after him.

"Percy, PERCY!" He turned around but didn't look like he was going to listen to anything. His face was now a deep purple his eyes were very prominent and blazing brightly.

"What is it?" Percy spat at Penny, he then turned back around and went to grab at the door knob when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"You have to relax, take a breath. If you run out of here like you are right now, you surely would die." Penny remembered what the letter said. Voldemort didn't want the youngest Weasley like he had before; no now he wanted the smart and at this moment exiled Weasley.

"NO! Penny you saw the letter. He wants me, and if I don't come he will kill Ginny. I- I just can't let that happen, I promised her." Percy stopped as tears fell down his face, but he fiercely wiped them away. "I promised after her first year that never again will she ever be put in danger, I would always be there. But because of my selfishness she is in trouble again and I have to help her NOW! Not later but NOW!."

Penny didn't know how to respond but she let him go, and quickly followed him out into the night. "Percy!" she yelled again.

He turned around but quickly looked back in front of him to see a shadowed figure at the end of the alley. With no where to go Percy ran at Penny and swooped her up, pacing the now covered entrance to his flat running at the brick wall ahead of him.

Penny could see the figure behind her, it was a Dementor, he was coming towards them and she knew they had nowhere else to go. Percy set Penny down and turned back around to face the Dementor.

"Percy! Percy, what are you doing?! We have to get out of here." Even though Penelope had become braver because of the Order she knew that if you had any other choice, never fight a Dementor.

 Percy heard the screaming behind him but to his ears it was faint, and he was not in the mood for a distraction such as this. Percy held his wand strategically in front of him, preparing for the worst to come.

The Dementor moved with great ease closer and closer to the duo, but Percy did not flinch he held his wand and just waited. 

Penny closed her eyes and began to wait for the touch of a bony hand on her head. She, however, didn't feel that but instead heard a spell cast.

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled Percy when he was finally able to think of a good thought. Out of his wand burst a silver tiger, it bared its teeth and pounced at the Dementor. Digging its claws and teeth into the figure making it disappear.

"Wow." Penny stepped towards Percy "When did you learn that?"

Percy put his wand back in his robes and looked at her, "Don't really remember."

He then began to walk out of the alley, when he got to the main street he turned around and looked back at Penelope. "Well, are you coming? We have to leave now if we want to find Voldemort in time."

Penny ran up next to him and turned right heading towards an old church. "Follow me."

Percy watched her walk past him but didn't follow instead he was trying to figure out why such a place would be able to help them.

"Will you hurry up!" Penelope faced Percy waiting for an answer.

"What will going there do?" Percy said voicing his thought.

"Follow me and you will find out." Was all Penny replied as she kept walking.

Percy reluctantly followed her and in only a couple minutes they reached the front of the church. 

"Ok, since we are now here can you please tell me why." Percy looked  up and the ancient looking stain glass windows.

"We need more information and this is the only place we'll get it. Now come on hurry up, I don't want to have to wait for you like this forever." Penny pushed one of the old doors open with a creak and entered.

Percy followed but not before he pulled out his wand and yelled into the door that was starting to close "You better be helping Penny, I'm not in the mood to have any more distractions."

"You such a git Percy! Just get in here!" Penelope jokingly yelled back "Besides I think there are some people you want to see in here anyways."

Hearing this Percy put his wand away and quickly went inside.

Authors End Note: Don't kill me I know this chapter has taken a really really really long time to write. But I lost my muse so it too awhile but don't worry I have it back and more chapter are on the way. PLEASE R&R I love to hear you feedback on my stories!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefore, I do not own any of these characters or any of the books.

Claimer: I do however, own this idea which I hope you enjoy to read.

Author's Note: Don't Kill me! I'm sorry its taken so long, but I hope you enjoy this story. 

ON TO THE STORY………….

Percy entered the dark church, it was old and you could tell it had been abandoned for awhile.

"P-penny?" Percy hesitated a little before tripping over a broken pew 

A burst of laughter could be heard but and undertone of stifled laughter could also be heard. Quickly Penelope pulled Percy up from the floor and led him up to the front.

"Here." She said, "now I am going to turn on the lights. You have to promise me, TOTALLY and COMPLETELY promise me that you won't freak out….got it?" Penny put emphasis on totally and completely.

However, Percy shrugged it off "Sure, I don't care just turn on the lights so I can see."

"Fine. But you did promise, no freaking out." Penny didn't flip on a switch but flick her wand and all the candles in the church quickly lit.

"Well if I knew that was all it-

Percy stopped when he actually picked his head up and saw all of his brothers sitting right where he tripped.

"You know Perce, you really are a very slow person." Charlie laughed movie his foot back 

"I- your- trip-foot-there-

"Sentences are a great invention." Penny said trying to snap Percy out of his daze.

"Hmm maybe we should hex him, that would wake him up pretty fast." Ron said pulling his wand out and stepping forward.

Before he even got close though, Percy already had his wand out and pointed right at Ron.

"Look who's talking." Was all that came out of Percy's mouth

"Now, now this isn't a very good reunion." Bill pointed out and stepped in between the two brothers.

"I agree with you there." Penny said backing away from the three boys.

"Dear brother." Fred walked over and put an arm around Percy

"Are you going to help us or not?" George followed and pushed Percy's arm down so the wand was at his side.

Percy backed away from his five siblings and turned to Penny, "THIS! This is your great surprise?!"

"Well you see they actually know where Voldemort (Ron flinched) is hiding out. So that would bring us right to him and since he wants you we need to bring you there." Penny replied walking over to a wall and began feeling around.

"Great, so I'm the sacrificial lamb." Percy said with a dry laugh

"That's a pretty good idea, I wouldn't mind that at all." Answering Percy's last snap.

"Ok new rule. First off Ron…shut up, and second Percy you're a git so no more being ….you" Bill tried to make the situation better. "Now go ahead and tell the plan to Percy, Penny."

"Aha" Penelope hit a switch on the wall she was standing near and a stairway appeared. "Well since the letter said that Percy should be the only one going that means only one person can go with him, you know just in case."

"Why only one?" Fred asked.

"Because, it wouldn't be safe if all of us went because then we would be easier to spot if all of us tried sneaking around." Penny began to walk down the stairs. "Now everyone follow me."

All the boys went down t he stairs after Penny, Percy reluctantly put his wand back and also followed.

When they got down stairs there was a huge room.

"As all of you know, well except for Percy." Percy rolled his eyes at this comment. "This is the new Order hideout, actually second hideout because we still are using Grimauld Place." Bill sat down in a huge chair after saying this. While the others made themselves comfortable.

"This is the place we are going to be using while Percy and  Penny are going to go save Ginny." Bill was then interrupted.

"Why is Penny going? Why not one of us?" Ron said 

"Well I would rather trust Penny with Percy than one of us, then you wouldn't have to worry about him being dead before he even got close to where Voldemort is. (Ron flinches again)" George said smiling evilly at Percy.

"I guess that reassuring." Percy replied leaning against one of the old stone walls.

"Can we please just get along for just a little longer?" Penelope snapped at the Weasley boys, she then waved her wand across the table in front of Bill. "This is a map where we think Voldemort (Ron flinched). Oh MERLIN! Ron if you don't stop that I will totally make sure you have a reason to flinch." Percy laughed at the comment but then got a death glare from the other boys.

"Just keep going." Was all Charlie said.

"Well, we cant actually have a map just incase someone finds it so this will be here for the rest of the people staying here. It will show you where me and Percy are at all times and it will also show you where other things are. I guess you could say its kinda like the Marauder's map except it's of everything not just Hogwarts." Penelope smiled, she was very proud of the map she made.

"Now what do we do?" Percy asked "This isn't a very good plan."

"I know but all we have to go on is that Voldemort is near a place called Crowen. It's a town a little bit away from Dragon's Tooth.(Miss Piratess's town right there!) So we at least have a town where he is." George said

"Then we better be off, oh and nice seeing you all again we should do this another time." Percy said heading up the stairs and out the church door.

"Now I see why he was always my favorite brother." Ron said sarcastically

"Be nice it'll be ok, promise. See you later. I'll stay in contact by owl but only when it's really important I don't want it to get intercepted." Penny waved and headed out up the stairs too.

"I hope this works." Charlie said while the rest of his brothers agreed.

Author's Note: I know this was a little boring I just needed to get the base of the story started more ACTION! To come really soon. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R I love to hear your input. Also thanks to Miss Piratess for her persistence to make me update…SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefore, I do not own any of these characters or any of the books.

Claimer: I do however, own this idea which I hope you enjoy to read.

Author's Note: Next chapter for you guys and don't worry its getting interesting….well at least I think so. Anyways

ON TO THE STORY………….

Penny and Percy trudged through the city in silence, the sun had set and they were now heading into the woods.

"I don't get why we just can't apparate there." Percy said almost tripping over a tree root

"Because, Voldemort probably can trace it or something freaky, that we don't know about. Why do you not like bonding with me?" Penny laughed at the last part, but Percy didn't respond.

"Well, that hurts." Penny said hoping for some reaction.

"If you must know, I don't hate spending time with you." Percy turned around to say this but when he turned back hit a tree knocking his glasses somewhere unseen. "OH….Shi-Merlin."

"PERCY! Watch the language, we'll find them." Penelope was smiling finding the whole situation hilarious.

"Sure you can say that you don't have to worry about being blind now until we find them." Percy was on the ground moving through the brush and then began to imitate Penny. "Go through the woods in the dark, to be safe. HA! Now I can't find my glasses, how safe is that?"

CRUNCH 

"F-found them?" Penelope smiled handing the broken glasses over to Percy who was completely frowning at the situation. Penny however kept walking stepping over random bushes. "Do you know what I realized?"

"What." Percy replied with little interest, fixing his glasses.

"You're very unlucky. Which is sad, but whatever."

Percy caught up to Penny stopping her and looking right into her eyes, getting very serious.

"You think I'm unlucky?" Percy's face was utterly solemn looking terribly serious, which just caused Penny to burst out laughing.

"You're such a freak, now hurry up we gotta get to Crowen." Penelope walked away and left Percy to again catch up.

Days past, very boring days because Percy wouldn't hold a conversation with Penny at all. Finally, though they had reached the out skirts of Crowen. It was a very quiet town, well looked like a very quiet town. People weren't walking around after dark unless it was for what seemed like a split second. Until the morning though all Percy and Penny could do was wait.

"So we're here, now what?" Percy asked a little annoyed that it took so long since they didn't apparate.

"Now, we are going to go into town try and get as much information as possible from people. Hopefully find Ginny and return home." Penny was sounding optimistic which was the complete opposite of Percy.

"No offense, you have horrible plan making skills." Percy was looking into the town. "How bout I just do it my way, and you try not to get hurt."

Penelope began to grow angry, "if I have such horrible plan making skills then what makes you think you're better at it?"

"First off, why wait until morning to go into town it's not like random travelers can't go into random towns at random times. So come on let's go." Percy walked out of the brush and headed into town, but before he got close Penny grabbed him by the collar of his robe.

"Are you that thick?! This town is probably crawling with death eaters, that's who you see once in awhile right now and your just going to stroll in there? They know we're coming especially you so we have to find some other way." Percy opened is mouth but said nothing and just pulled Penny off his collar.

"Fine, then what's the point of sitting here, knowing that we can't go in?" Percy was getting really sick and tired of the set backs.

"Just relax, here comes the sun-

"Oh woopdi doo the sun how's that gonna help?!"

"Watch and stop being so gittish." Penny stepped back and pulled out her wand causing Percy to do the same.

The sun rose over the town and all the towns people came bustling out, huge mobs of people. Going to work or where ever they had to be as quickly as they could, and that was their chance. Penny grabbed Percy and pulled him into town hiding inside the groups of people and with that slipped in a building called the Brickturst Bed and Breakfast.

Percy was white, with surprise he was not expecting such a quick move out of nowhere.

"I accept your apology about my plan making skills." Was all Penny said as she headed to the other side of the rickety room. She reached a door that looked very old and was ready to fall off its hinges. Penelope then opened the door and headed up a wooden spiral staircase.

Percy looked around the room still standing at the door. There were tables and chairs everywhere, and the room was very dusty. It looked like people hadn't even walked in this place for years, however he did follow Penny and also headed upstairs. He met her at the top and quietly followed her down a dark hallway.

"I didn't know you knew so much about this town." Percy whispered

"I'm not surprised you didnt know, I mean you haven't really been in contact with anyone in awhile."

Penny smiled at Percy. Out of nowhere a beam fell from behind them causing Penny to grab his hand. Percy's stomach jumped from this show of affection, but he let go showing now emotion to her, making Penny most uncomfortable.

"Aren't you brave coming from the Order and all." Percy quipped.

"Bugger off." Penny replied getting slightly heated by him, she proceeded down the hall and opened a door that looked like it led in to an even darker room.

"What's up with the no lights thing?" Percy said leaning into the room a little.

"We need some help if you want to find Ginny without getting caught, so I thought you would like to meet some of my acquaintances from... well... work." Penny walked in and vanished.

"What the-? Penny? Penny I don't want another reunion with people who hate me! Penny? Are you listening?" Percy headed into the black abyss his head began to spin, and colors flashed by. He closed his eyes and just waited for it to stop doing his best not to pass out, but Percy's mind went blank and he fell to the ground.

Authors Endnote: You know the drill I love to hear your opinions, thanks for reading now please go and review…that would rock out loud because you guys rock out loud!!!!

Crystal Lightning Out


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefore, I do not own any of these characters or any of the books.

Claimer: I do however, own this idea which I hope you enjoy to read.

Author's Note: So here's the chapter, and well I think this ones the best so far. Well at least the best to right. Anyways.

ON TO THE STORY………….

Percy awoke, his head feeling extremely heavy, and his glasses hanging slightly askew on his face. Percy called out. "Penny?"

There was no answer which startled Percy, he tried to look out in to the room he was in, but everything was just blurs. So Percy reached to move his glasses but was met with the fact that his hands were tied together.

"Penelope! Where in Merlin's name are you!?" Percy threw his head up trying to gain some sort of eyesight and ended up throwing his spectacles across the room.

'I really need to get those muggle contact things.' Thought Percy as he again tried to find someway of improving his situation.

There was still no light but he felt a sharp jerk, and was pulled to his feet. "Who are you?" Percy said in his best 'I'm not scared voice'.

The figure didn't respond but dragged Percy into another dark room, and from there threw him on to a chair.

"Where's Penny? What's going on?! Someone answer me!" Percy felt someone come to him and tighten his ropes and whisper into his ear.

"I'm sorry."

'No. no no no no!' Percy thought as he recognized that voice.

Betrayal. That's all that went through his head, all these years not trusting someone and now when he did, he was betrayed.

Percy didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say and how to respond. So he just stayed silent and listened intently to what the people around him were saying.

"I thought he was one of the wiser Weasley's , how'd you get him here so easily?" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Can we just get on with this?"

"Stop being so anxious Penny, you're the hero at the moment. Getting this git to believe you cared about him. But if you really want to we can start now" the woman responded to Penny.

Percy couldn't stay calm any longer. "Penny this isn't right, you can't do this! Please, just think a moment. How could you betray us?!"

There was silence for a minute and then the group burst into laughter.

"He's a real character, but he is becoming tiresome so someone call in Mr. Malfoy and lets begin." The now familiar male voice said.

Percy's mind jolted to another thought besides the current situation, Ginny.

"Where's Ginny?!" Percy screamed out hoping for some answer to at least one of his questions.

"Don't worry she's safe, I promise." Penny had responded to his question.

This wasn't making any sense to him, she was in the Order close with his family. Kind, caring. This couldn't be right, how could she be in the Dark Lord's circle, all of his brother's trusted her just like Percy had.

"Ms. Clearwater watch the prisoner as we get the materials we need." What seemed to Percy as the same man as before said this, and sent all of the other death eaters out of the room.

Now that he was alone with her the questions would begin again.

"Penny, Penny where are you I want to speak with you." Percy was trying to be as calm as possible considering he still couldn't see and he wanted to talk to her eye to eye.

"I'm right here. What is it?"

"Tell me now, what's going on? This can't be, I trusted you!" His temper was beginning to flare.

"I should have told you but I didn't." These weren't very good answers for Percy and they weren't getting him anywhere.

"Damn it Penny, tell me now. What's this all about? Where's Ginny? Are my brothers also in this."

"No, your brothers don't know they are pretty much as oblivious as you at the moment. And well your sister was the only one beginning to catch on so she had to be taken out of the picture, that's how we came up with the plan to use it to our advantage by telling you she was taken and leading you into this trap." Penny stopped waiting to see what Percy had to say.

"Why do you want me so badly?"

"I can't tell you-

"You mean you won't." Percy stated.

"Percy, stop making this seem like it's all my fault. For being such a smart man you should have caught on more."

"How! You didn't give me any hints, so why would I have thought you were sending me into this!" Percy couldn't take this anymore, he wanted to kill Penny for being so cruel but still he just couldn't.

Percy heard footsteps as the death eaters entered again.

"We're ready when you are Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy. Percy had forgot all about him till now.

"Malfoy! What do you want me for? Why am I so important to you?" Percy was answered with a sharp punch into the jaw.

"Mr. Weasley will you please be silent, I need complete concentration to begin." Malfoy responded.

"What are you going to do!?" Another hit but this time in his stomach.

"Will you two please silence Mr. Weasley while I prepare." Malfoy grinned maliciously at Percy as two Death Eaters approached him and began to beat him with spells and fists.

Penny backed away into a dark corner and watched into the dim light, flinching at every hit Percy took.

Blood began to trickle down Percy's lip as Lucius started to speak again.

"Now that you are comfortable and listening, I shall explain. You see you have a brilliant mind at the moment, a very young mind. We need this mind to support the Dark Lord's growing power, we are going to in fact transmit all of Him into you so that he will be able to grow even stronger with out straining the weak body he has at the moment."

Percy took a deep breath to regain some strength to speak out of his beaten body "So you are using the Imperious Curse on me."

"No! Instead of the Dark Lord just controlling your body, he will actually be you. Once the spell has taken complete affect you shall be no existent Mr. Weasley. Only your body will remain and you will be gone. However this is the first time it is being used, an experiment as you will. Good Luck Mr. Weasley."

Authors Endnote: So I hope you liked, and remember review they are extremely motivating. More to come soon!

Crystal Lightning Out


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefore, I do not own any of these characters or any of the books.

Claimer: I do however, own this idea which I hope you enjoy to read.

Author's Note: Sorry don't kill me, I have actually had major writer's block but now it's gone so I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I would also totally like some insight on what you think maybe some critism to thanks! Remember Reviews are motivating, and thanks to everyone who has been reading

ON TO THE STORY………….

Percy felt a needle injected into his left upper arm, what a muggle way of injecting such an deadly inconceivable potion.However before poor Percy was able to continue is thought the room became blurry and abstract, people becoming monsters, chairs and tables were morphing into unrecognizable objects.

Penny yelled for Percy finally, realizing the terrible destruction she had insued on the delicate man. But nothing could stop the poison that slowly moved through his blood stream.

Lucious was standing there intrigued by his experiment, watching in glee as the pale bloodied body began to convulse and rip at the shakles hoping for some sort of relief from the torture given. Malfoy had completed his duty and so with that he dismissed the death eaters, and with one last disgusted look sneered at the Weasley.

"Hope you enjoy your fate, the fate that was meant for you the moment you set foot on this earth. Enjoy your death Mr. Weasley." With that he began to leave the room, but paused for a moment and turned back. "Let's make this interesting, he's a Weasley there's probably some fight left in him and I know this potion will cause some very interesting delusions for is poor weak mind."

With a flick of Malfoy's wand the shackles on Percy relinquiched there grasped on the man's wrists and let him fall into a pile on the floor. Giving one last sneer Malfoy left the room knowing his little project would not be indanger of sabotage of any kind.

Percy gasped for air the world around him still spinning, he was losing control something the prefect never expected to happen to his secure personality. He reached out for someone anyone just so he knew he wasnt alone in such a time of dire need, however there was nothing and he again fell to the ground. Whispering to himself he tried to rebuild is courage, "I'm not dieing like this, I'm not going to melt away in this emptiness, I am stonger than Malfoy, I am stronger than anyone!"

He screamed the last statement and then began to repeat the whole sentence over and over again while trying to find a way out.

Penelope was the only one who didnt leave the dismal room, she watched in horror at what she had done, and now there was nothing she could do even if she wanted to help her old lover. So she did what any girl could do at such a mental terrozing time, she fell to the ground in a dark cornered and sobbed. Penny sobbed and could not bring herself to look at the wreck Percy was becoming.

Percy's hearing was dulled and it seemed the sobs coming from Penny were unknown sounds from some sort of animal, Percy turned to acknowledge the sound but saw just a dark image in a corner, he didnt recognize it at all as a human. So he pressed on and turned to what he though could be the door, but another sway of dizziness and dillusion took over his mind. Percy Weasley who had always thought he had the strongest mind compared to anyone at Hogwarts was beginning to hear voices.

At first, they were dull voices but they began to grow louder and louder, it was a deep voice, a dangerous and murderous voice speaking to the young man. "Give up, there is no reason to resist, you have been wanting me since you knew i was beginning to grow again."

Percy tried to shake the voice out of his but in doing that he fell again to the floor, no giving up he tried to crawl, first one leg then one arm and then again the other leg and the other arm. Slowly but surely he began to move, until he looked up.

To any person it was a chair but to Percy it was a monster, he through himself backwards screaming loudly, which caused his mind to spin more and caused harsh pain to spread through out his body. He took a shaky breath and tried again to look up the "monster" had morphed it gained eyes, evil eyes that looked deep into Percy's soul.

With another screech Percy sank back into the floor in a fetal position, sobbing to himself.

He had lost control, and slowly but surely he knew the presence of the dark lord would become stronger than just voices, he would lose himself to an evil, and would in the be blamed again for the terrible torture that would insue by his body controlled by another man.

Penny watched in horror jumping when she heard Percy scream, she didnt know what he saw but the picture of seeing him on the ground sobbing ripped at her very being. She slowly pulled herself to her feet, and stepped towards Percy. Penny knew she couldnt let this happen to him, she had made a lethal mistake but there possibly could be a way to fix it. With that she pulled her hood on and hurried out the door hoping she would have enough time to return before the potion and finished taking its course.

Authors Endnote: I must say I think this was my favorite chapter yet, and I hope you feel the same way, anyways remember to review because I would really like to know waht you think. Thanks!


End file.
